Vocês Não Conhecem Meus Pais!
by Narcisa Malfoy
Summary: Você acha que realmente conhece Lúcio e Narcisa Malfoy? Uma shortfic diferente, mas não impossível!!! Revisem!!!


Disclaimer: Nenhum personagem relacionado pertence a mim (infelizmente), etc, etc e etc...

Nota da autora: Uma historinha diferente, pessoal... Espero que curtam, e recomendo àqueles que acham que Malfoys não têm sentimentos, e são carrascos insensíveis, distância dessa fic, ou melhor, leia, e mude de opinião! A fic não é minha, é de autoria da WeasleyGirl, vocês podem encontrá-la aqui no ff.net mesmo, e o nome original da estória é "You don't know my parents". Ah, essa fic não contem spoilers do quinto livro!

*~*~*~***~*~*~*****

Draco queria saber como seus pais se conheceram. Ele estava com apenas seis anos e queria alguma idéia de como o mundo dos romances funcionava. Então, perguntou à sua mãe, Narcisa.

- Mamãe – ele disse – Como você e o papai se conheceram?

Narcisa ficou surpresa:

- Er... Nós nos conhecemos em Hogwarts, Draco – ela respondeu.

- Vocês eram do mesmo ano? – perguntou o pequeno Draco.

- Não, Lúcio estava um ano à minha frente – ela explicou.

- Mas, como exatamente você e o papai se apaixonaram?

- Você realmente quer saber?

- Sim, por favor.

- Certo. Mas não diga ao seu pai que lhe contei isso. Ele não gosta de lembrar dos seus anos em Hogwarts, embora eu não saiba o porque. Ele conseguiu a garota dos seus sonhos.

"Era o meu primeiro ano, e o segundo dele, quando nos conhecemos. Eu tinha apenas passado pelo Chapéu Seletor, que me fez uma nova sonserina. Seu pai estava lá, e eu acabei sentando ao lado dele. Ele era um garoto bonito de doze anos, com cabelos loiros, como os seus e os meus, e tinha um rosto pálido e afilado. Diferente de mim, que tinha um rosto mais arredondado, e meu cabelo era cacheado naquela época".

"Ele me cumprimentou por ter me tornado uma nova sonserina. Eu perguntei como Hogwarts era exatamente, e ele respondeu que a única aula que realmente valia a pena ir era Poções. Eu logo vi que ele estava completamente certo, apesar de ser divertido transformar coisas em outras, em Transiguração".

"Alguns novos estudantes aquele ano eram os pais de Harry Potter: Lílian Evans e Tiago Potter, ambos grifinórios, junto de Sirius Black e Remo Lupin, e o pequeno Pedro Pettigrew. Severo Snape que agora ensina Poções em Hogwarts, também era um novo sonserino".

"Eu comecei a andar com Severo e Lúcio todo dia. Mais com Severo, já que não tinha aulas com Lúcio. Ele me ajudava com minhas tarefas de casa, então. Não que eu realmente precisasse". 

"Com o passar dos anos, nós crescemos como bons amigos. E foi no meu quinto ano, e no sexto de Lúcio, que nossos sentimentos um pelo outro começaram a mudar".

"Severo, embora tentasse, nunca tinha uma namorada, todas as garotas o achavam muito asqueroso. Não era sua culpa, era genético. Muitas garotas, ao contrário, estavam interessadas em Sirius Black, que se tornara um sujeito muito atraente. Pelo pouco que sabia, ele estava interessado em mim, mas ele não era o único".

"Então eu comecei a receber bilhetes de amor anônimos no café da manhã, e depois, também no jantar. Eram muito gentis, e eu presumi que eram de Sirius, já que todas as garotas estavam falando o quanto ele gostava de mim".

"Eu fui corajosa o bastante para ir até ele e perguntar. Primeiro ele me olhou surpreso, mas eu pensei que era só porque ele não imaginava que eu fosse descobrir tão rápido". 

"Ele me disse que realmente, eram dele. Eu agradeci, então ele me pediu para sair".

- Você disse sim? – perguntou Draco.  
- Sim, e foi assim que eu dei o meu primeiro beijo.  
Draco deu uma risadinha.

Narcisa continuou:

- Lúcio, porém, ficou irado quando soube sobre Sirius e eu. Eu achei que fosse por causa do fato de Sirius ser um grifinório".

"Lúcio não quis falar comigo por séculos! Ele me fulminava com o olhar, me ignorava completamente, começou a comer sozinho, sabendo da minha presença. Ele estava cada vez pior".

"Só no Natal do ano seguinte eu descobri por que Lúcio estava tão enraivecido".

"Eu queria que ele me perdoasse. Então, eu economizei todo meu dinheiro e comprei a vassoura de corrida que ele estava querendo. Sabia que ele tinha dinheiro suficiente para comprar, mas ele não queria. Ele sempre disse para si mesmo: trabalho primeiro, diversão depois. A vassouras era um item 'de diversão', portanto, não compraria a menos que realmente precisasse dela".  
"Ele ficou tão surpreso quando abriu o presente na manhã de Natal e a vassoura caiu no seu colo! Logo ele olhou o Salão Comunal para ver se algum dos poucos que estavam lá dava algum indício de ter mandado aquilo. Eu estava atrás de um livro de Poções que Severo me dera, e ele não podia me ver".

"Eu coloquei um bilhete junto, e ele quase caiu pra trás quando leu".

- O que você disse, mamãe? – perguntou Draco.

- Eu escrevi: "_Lúcio, eu sei que desde o ano passado nós não estivemos tão bem quanto eu gostaria. Eu sinto muito por isso. Eu perdi sua amizade. Um dia estava com Sirius e percebi porque você estava tão bravo. Eu pensei bastante sobre isso. E eu percebi: eu me sinto do mesmo jeito sobre você. A única coisa que manteve Sirius e eu juntos foi atração física. Mas agora eu descobri, e queria te falar isso... Eu te amo. Eu sempre amei. Para sempre sua, Narcisa"._

- Uau! – impressionou-se Draco.

- Ou algo assim – disse Narcisa, ruborizando.

- E o que aconteceu depois?

- Bem, ele guardou a vassoura e o bilhete, e foi até mim.

"_Narcisa", _ele disse, eu abaixei meu livro e olhei para ele. "_Narcisa", _ele disse de novo. "_Como você entendeu isso?_". __

"_Eu não estou totalmente certa"_, eu respondi._ "Só sei que é verdade". _Então, ele inclinou-se e me beijou. Todo o sétimo ano dele, e foi de fato apaixonado, mostrou como realmente nos sentíamos em relação um ao outro".

"Nos casamos alguns meses depois da minha formatura em Hogwarts. Tivemos você mais ou menos um ano e meio depois. Nós temos sido felizes desde então".

- Realmente nós temos sido – disse Lúcio, entrando no quarto, trazendo Narcisa para seus braços. – Minha querida, você continua maravilhosa, e sempre vai ser. Meu amor por você é eterno.

- Assim como o meu, Lúcio, querido.

Eles se beijaram, fazendo Draco rir e corar pela cena dos pais.

*~*~*~***~*~*~* 

- Seus pais não se amam, Malfoy – Potter dizia – Ele provavelmente colocou sua mãe sob algum feitiço para fazer com que ela aceitasse se casar com ele!

- É, de nenhum jeito alguém amaria o seu pai – concordou Weasley.  
- Calem a boca – Draco disse em resposta. – Vocês não conhecem meus pais!

Notas Finais: Agradecimentos à minha maninha, AngelBMalfoy, autora de "O Amor é um Fenômeno que se Aprende", que me atura, apóia, e me dá a honra de ser alfa de sua fic (e tem uma paciência monstra para esperar pela betagem)  ^^. Saudações a todos os sonserinos e Malfoys de plantão, morte ao Potter e aos Sangues Ruins!!! Obrigada a quem ler, e revisem, please!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! É isso, basicamente... Preciso dizer que Lúcio Malfoy é SÓ meu??? Não, né? Mas está dito!!! Kisses, my dears!!


End file.
